La despedida
by Akierd
Summary: Esta es una historia corta de una despedida, por un instante podrían imaginarse el dejar ¿libre a tu pareja?...y que tu pareja sea nada mas y nada menos una de las outer senshi?...Y tu que harías?.


Hola a todos vuelvo a traer otra historia de Haruka y Michiru pese a la infinidad de historias de ellas, creo fervientemente que es una de las mejores parejas que tiene el anime. Y todo mundo tiene mucho que contar!..

Es un songfic..

La canción es El Hubiera no existe ...de Carlos Rivera...

 _ **Hubiera preferido perder en batalla,**_  
 _ **a mi alma,**_  
 _ **que perderte a ti.**_

¡No te vayas!… fue el último lamento que quise pronunciar, pero de mi garganta no salió ni un quejido, me aferre más a tu cuerpo esperando trasmitirte este dolor que me consumía por dentro y que no me dejaba respirar, pero era inútil, ya habías tomado la decisión.

 _ **Te hubiera regalado mi ración de aire**_  
 _ **y aunque es tarde... respirar por ti.**_

Tus palabras habían sido tan claras como el agua, descartando toda esperanza, por más que buscaba algún resquicio de poder impedir este gran final, tú estabas completamente decidida, tu mirada férrea me hacía saberlo bastante bien.

Bajaste los brazos y fuiste separándote poco a poco de mi lado, me miraste como si fuera el último ser del planeta esbozando así una sonrisa lastimera, tocaste mi rostro con tus nudillos y observándome unos minutos pude entender cuan distante era nuestro amor.

 _ **Si hubiera dicho todo y sin guardarme nada,**_  
 _ **me asustaba no decirlo bien.**_  
 _ **Si hubiera la manera de cambiarlo todo,**_  
 _ **o algún modo de volar al ayer...**_

Empecé a temblar, mi piel se empezó a crispar e hice una mueca con mi boca intentando formular la palabra… ¡Quédate!… quizás, hubiera servido en aquel instante, ¡nunca lo sabré!, pero creo que mis gestos eran ridículos pues sonreíste con más ternura desprendiendo un pequeño brillo en tus ojos verdes, no supe si aquello era tristeza o era el más puro amor que nunca más volveré a tener.

 _ **Pero no, no existe. El hubiera no existe,**_  
 _ **sólo queda la continuación.**_  
 _ **Y aunque me arrepienta, no hay boleto de vuelta**_  
 _ **para ir a pedirte perdón.**_  
 _ **No, no.**_

Comenzaste hablar como un susurro pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más claro aquello que decías, el timbre de tu voz era una seducción en mi oído, pero nada me importaba ahora, simplemente no quería escucharte, no quería dejarte ir, no podía perderte, tenía que luchar, quería retenerte por un tiempo mas.

 _ **Te hubiera dado abrazos mucho más eternos.**_  
 _ **Sin movernos... sólo imaginar**_

Pero mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y trate de sostenerme de ti, pues yo no podía creer que hoy estuviéramos así, yo dependiendo de ti y tu partiendo de mí, que escena tan mas patética, si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses que hoy estaría así, me hubiera reído de todo esto.

 _ **Si no hubiera olvidado cuánto es que te amaba.**_  
 _ **No pensaba ya no verte más.**_

Pero tu voz era tan distante, lo único que deseaba era seguir aprisionada a tu torso, susurraste algo en mi oído, pero yo no quería comprender, vinieron a mi como cascada innumerables preguntas; ¿En dónde te había perdido?…¿Quien me robaba tu amor?, ¿Que era mas importante que yo?

Y me aprisione un poco mas tratando de que pudieras sentir este amor, que transpiraba en cada parte de mi ser, que corría por mis venas como un mar embravecido, así era mi amor por ti, tan puro que no se si alguien pudiera entender el dolor que sentía al dejarte partir de mi lado.

Quizás debía comprender que nuestro tiempo se había extinguido, pero, ¿Por que dejarte partir?, ¡quiero ser egoísta!, necesito serlo, aun quiero seguir oliendo tu fragancia, sintiendo tu calor, no podía concebir la idea de dejarte partir, ¿que había hecho mal?, ¿por que hoy me dejabas atrás?.

De un momento a otro la tranquilidad surco la habitación, robaba un poco de esa paz, que se que no volverá a mi, pues en cualquier momento partirías y se, que me quedaría perdida en ensoñaciones y me recriminaría por todo lo que no hice.

 _ **Pero no todo existe... el hubiera no existe.**_  
 _ **Sólo queda la continuación.**_  
 _ **Y aunque me arrepienta,**_  
 _ **no hay boleto de vuelta,**_  
 _ **para ir a pedirte perdón**_

Dentro de mis pensamientos todo era una terrible pesadilla de la cual aun no despertaba, y aun seguía desgarrándome por dentro, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, ese sonido nos sacudió ambas.

Tus músculos se estremecieron, te alejaste de mi como si nada te importase y corriste a la puerta, y antes de abrir esbozaste la sonrisa más seductora que en mi vida hubiera visto.

La puerta se fue entre abriendo lentamente dejando ver una figura curvilínea que emergía desde la entrada con su cabellera verde aguamarina, con un vestido azul turquesa de tirantes que hacia juego con sus zapatillas.

Haruka, no te dijo tu papá que no debes dejar esperando a una dama en las inclemencias del sol.- adentrándose con paso firme al departamento- ¡Que bonita decoración!-Caminado rumbo a la sala - Nunca imagine que tuvieras tan buen gusto- girando para encontrarse con la anfitriona.

Sigues subestimado mi buen gusto.-aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

De vez en cuando logras sorprenderme.- guiñándole un ojo.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue casi imperceptible, carraspeo un poco su garganta y comenzó a decir.- Michiru, déjame presentarte a Kaory, ella es mi novia-girando la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Sonreí queriendo recuperar el habla, pero todo estaba perdido, yo ya había perdido antes de que ella hubiera llegado, sus ojos azules se fijaron en mi, escudriñándome de pies a cabeza y por un instante me sentí juzgada.

Un silencio incomodo llego al departamento, el ruido de los vehículos transitar por la avenida se podían escuchar, no se cuantos minutos duramos etéreas en esa posición, hasta que valientemente exclamaste.

Solo dame unos minutos más...- Sonriéndole.

Discúlpame a mí, por ser tan inoportuna.-haciendo una reverencia después de disculparse y retirarse.

La puerta se cerró y en mi interior todo se hizo añicos, competir contra la feminidad encarnada me había destrozado, simplemente me había hundido en un mar de tristeza que no podía creer, entonces su voz se fue haciendo más cercana y pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro y me perdí en sus ojos verdes, pero mi cerebro no entendía lo que decía, solo veía como se movían sus labios como su ceño se iba marcando en su rostro...

 _ **No... no... no... no...**_

Kaory, regresare… -estrechándome entre sus brazos.- Si nuestro amor es tan fuerte, volveremos estar juntas.- Besándome la frente.-Solo que hay un destino que debo seguir y no eres parte de el en estos momentos.- alejándose de mi...

Su aroma a vainilla embriago por unos instantes mis sentidos, aunque sabía que todo había terminado...no pude pronunciar un simple Adiós.

Sé que despedirme ya no era necesario aquello, el eco de la despedida resonó en toda la habitación, sus ultimas palabras fueron... Adiós Kaory.- te alejaste corriendo de mi lado, agarraste la maleta y saliste de mi vida.

Mi cuerpo no aguanto un minuto mas y se desplomo estrepitosamente al suelo, la soledad comenzó a inundarme y por mas que quise tomar fuerzas y correr hacia ella...todo había concluido.

No. No existe. El hubiera no existe.  
Sólo queda la continuación..

 **Fin.**

Me pregunte si cuando se conocieron haruka y michiru alguna vez una de ellas tuvo que dejar algo o solo simplemente eran dos seres humanos solteros, y siguieron su misión de guerreros, su vida antes de ser outer senshis es un misterio.

Gracias por todas aquellas personas que han regalado sus comentarios...


End file.
